Primeiro encontro
by Taisho Anny
Summary: Cana Alberona não escondia de ninguém sua vida amorosa agitada, era a rainha dos primeiros encontros perfeitos, mas tudo muda quando Laxus Dreyar a chama para sair. Uma história sobre primeiros encontros fracassados, um cara que está tentando e uma garota estranha que não tem o menor conhecimento sobre como é ser especial para alguém.


**Primeiro encontro**

Cana Alberona não escondia de ninguém sua vida amorosa agitada, era a rainha dos primeiros encontros perfeitos, mas tudo muda quando Laxus Dreyar a chama para sair. Uma história sobre primeiros encontros fracassados, um cara que está tentando e uma garota estranha que não tem o menor conhecimento sobre como é ser especial para alguém.

**Disclamier: **Fairy Tail não me pertence e todos nós sabemos disso!

Fic dedicada a Akane-chan e a Pituthuca-chan, ambas leitoras do Nyah onde essa fic foi postada também. Mais uma one para vocês sabem... Movimentar as coisas aqui com um casal não tão popular!

Obrigada pela atenção, boa leitura!

Capítulo Único

Era de conhecimento geral o fato de que Cana Alberona mudava de namorado como quem trocava de roupa. A morena tinha um belo histórico amoroso e não se envergonhava disso, sabia perfeitamente que isso estava diretamente ligado ao seu nível de carência e frustração, mas quem ligava? Ela era jovem e bonita, aproveitar a vida fazia parte do pacote.

Tudo era sempre tão simples e leve.

Havia sempre um rapaz bonitinho ou um homem experiente que lhe lançava um olhar interessado, fazia parte do pacote olhar e desviar, ficar nessa até que ele viesse a sua mesa conversar. As conversas eram sempre muito parecidas, poderia escrever um livro contando as conversas que os homens usavam na hora da conquista. Papo leve, regado de elogios, um pouco(ou muita) bebida e de repente eles estavam completamente sobre seu controle.

Sexo no primeiro encontro só se estivesse muito solitária, deprimida ou se ele parecesse completamente indispensável. Em geral preferia estender um pouco esse primeiro momento. Já havia jantado de todas as maneiras, desde no restaurante mais caro de Magnólia até um piquenique no parque de madrugada. Flores de todos os tipos adornaram o vaso que ficava no hall de seu pequeno apartamento. Chocolates com todos os recheios já havia provado. Tinha um baú cheio dos mais diversos presentes.

Os homens não eram muito criativos, mas era divertido vê-los tentar e achar que eram totalmente inovadores. Ficava no joguinho até o ponto em que terminava amassada em alguma parede e enroscada em lençóis. Nem sempre a última parte era totalmente satisfatória, mas o que fazer? Não dava para ganhar todas.

E então, depois de muita bebida, presentes, elogios e algum sexo, perdia a graça. Seu relacionamento mais longo tinha durado quatro meses. Simplesmente havia uma perda mútua de interesses, e sem mais delongas terminava. Sem dramas. Sem choros. Sem nada.

Simples, perfeito e descartável.

Alguns diriam que era falta de amor próprio e quer saber, sim, havia uma certa margem disso. Mas se não estava pronta para lidar consigo mesma, por que um terceiro estaria? E por muito tempo isso foi mais que suficiente.

Só que então algum dia, algo mudou. Ou talvez, a mulher tivesse mudado.

Sete anos vazios e todos os homens que tinham sua idade hoje, eram da idade de Wendy quando foi para Tenroujima. A Alberona simplesmente começou a sentir-se uma ladra de berço, definitivamente, os novinhos deveriam ser riscados de sua lista. Tentou os que estariam em sua faixa de idade atual, acima dos vinte três anos até trinta, sem sucesso. Numa última tentativa desesperada a mulher recorreu aos mais velhos, trinta e cinco anos para frente... E nada.

Tudo havia se tornado tão monótono de repente.

Aquela velha rotina de flerte, elogio, bebida, doce e sexo havia se tornado tão enfadonha que chegava a lhe dar sono. Os elogios demasiadamente adocicados passaram a aborrecê-la ao invés de inflar o ego. As conversas superficiais se tornaram tão cansativas que tinha vontade de bater neles. E o sexo, seu último consolo se tornou tão banal que nem valia a pena.

Nenhum daqueles homens realmente queriam vê-la, assim como ela não estava interessada em conhecê-los. Um terrível círculo vicioso.

Resultado final, Cana Alberona estava terrivelmente entediada e enfadada.

Vendo o estado de prostração da amiga, Mirajane ofereceu um ombro amigo e um pouco de curiosidade, terminou recomendando que fizesse algumas missões diferentes do que estava habituada. E foi realmente bom, tinha que admitir. Como agradecimento ao conselho da amiga lhe comprou um belo vestido quando passou por uma cidade com artesanato expressivo.

E entre uma viagem e outra, a morena encontrou uma pessoa em seu caminho. Das primeiras vezes não trocaram mais do que algumas palavras de cortesia, entretanto depois de alguns encontros ocasionais, passaram a conversar sobre amenidades enquanto caminhavam de volta à guilda.

Laxus finalmente havia voltado a ser o idiota, arrogante e irritante que sempre foi. Não restava mais nenhum ranço do megalomaníaco maluco e descompensado. E sinceramente, a mulher gostava disso, era muito triste pensar em como alguém que tinha crescido no mesmo ambiente havia se tornado uma pessoa ruim.

Alguns meses depois de encontros aleatórios, tranquilamente, em uma tarde qualquer na guilda ele sentou-se ao seu lado. Trocaram algumas palavras de cortesia, falaram um pouco sobre o clima e riram dos desajustados que brigavam. Estava com o vinho de especiarias dentro da boca quando ouviu a voz máscula calmamente lhe chamar para jantar no dia seguinte.

Foi uma coisa tão casual e despretensiosa que a mulher nem associou as coisas, aceitou e logo em seguida ele se levantou e foi conversar algo com Fried e Bixlow. Voltou a atenção para sua bebida e de mansinho, Mirajane foi se aproximando com um sorriso um tanto quanto faceiro nos lábios.

- Então, Cana, mais um primeiro encontro? Já faz um tempo que tenho notado que está fora da pista...

- Hum? Do que está falando, Mira?

- Não se faça de boba, eu ouvi o Laxus te chamando para jantar amanhã! – os olhos azuis brilhavam perigosamente –

- Oh... Aquilo? Bem... – e de repente a ficha caiu – Parece que sim, Mira, mas pare de me olhar assim, é só um jantar.

Um sorriso gatuno.

Não tinha realmente notado o acontecido até Mira aparecer secando, mas agora que notou também não faria muita diferença. Afinal, ela era a rainha dos primeiros encontros, o que poderia dar errado?

Evergreen ria descontroladamente sentada em seu sofá, um monte de sacolas jaziam jogadas no pequeno hall e a Alberona estava encolhida em seu poltrona com o rosto corado. As duas magas nunca foram lá muito próximas, mas frustrações femininas e compras as fizeram compartilhar de uma proximidade momentânea. Sem dizer, que diferente das outras garotas da guilda, a Stone eyes já não era mais pura e compartilhava de muitos pensamentos parecidos com os de Cana a respeito de sexo e relacionamentos, então era mais fácil conversar com ela.

- S-sério...? Oh... P-por Mavis!

E a mulher caiu em outra onda de risos incontroláveis.

O encontro de três noites havia sido o fiasco dos fiascos. Algo que nunca havia acontecido nem quando a morena ainda era inocente, e olha, isso já fazia muito tempo. Tudo tinha começado muito bem, havia aparecido no ponto de encontro com exatos seis minutos de atraso, um pequeno charme que não a deixava nem com jeito de descaso, nem como uma afobada desesperada. Usava uma roupa de acordo, mais arrumada do que de costume, mas não arrumada demais ao ponto de mostrar qualquer tipo de empolgação exagerada.

Estava bonita e ele também.

Tinha que admitir que o estilo de Laxus era demasiado over e que se alguém dele usasse, com certeza seria um homem que mereceria uma gargalhada bem no meio da cara. Enfim, detalhes a parte. Caminharam tranquilamente até um restaurante charmoso no lado leste da cidade que Cana, assombrosamente, não conhecia. Deveria ser novo, só podia.

Era um lugar com estilo de taverna, com uma banda ao vivo que tocava clássicos de rock num pequeno palco, a iluminação era feita com luz baixa e o casal foi guiado até uma mesa no canto onde tinham uma vista privilegiada do salão em geral, perto o suficiente da banda para escutar bem a música, mas distante o suficiente para que pudessem conversar em uma altura agradável.

Tudo estava perfeito até então.

Só que aparentemente Kami havia resolvido tirar uma com a cara da morena e tudo começou a dar errado. O assunto superficial logo foi deixado de lado, já haviam conversado sobre isso antes, e agora Laxus perguntava coisas que ela não estava preparada para responder. O que ocasionou algumas respostas comprometedoras e mal entendidos.

Tudo bem, podia lidar com isso.

Bebeu um pouco de vinho, riu da situação, passou a mão sobre os cabelos e mudaram de assunto. E então ele começou a falar de si mesmo, fazendo-a descobrir que havia muito mais coisa sobre ele do que imaginava, sem se dar conta terminou fazendo revelações sobre si mesma que jamais fez a ninguém.

Sinal vermelho, sinal vermelho.

O nervosismo de tentar afastar o tema daquela conversa tão densa acabou por ocasionar um acidente com a bebida que jorrou em cima do loiro. Vexame. Queria morrer depois daquilo. Mas tudo bem, ele lidou com bom humor e sarcasmo, pediram a comida. Pratos muito bons por sinal. E ao cortar um pedaço do filé a faca travou, mais um pouquinho de força para destravar e foi demais, todo o risoto do prato voou para o chão e o vestido de uma pobre desavisada.

Céus! Aquele não era o seu dia.

Tudo bem, nada de desespero. Pediu licença e foi ao banheiro, magistralmente conseguiu tropeçar nos próprios pés e quase caiu. Olhando com de soslaio viu o Dreyar rindo quase como uma hiena de sua situação.

Por qualquer força divina, o que raios estava acontecendo?

Entrou no banheiro do lugar e agradeceu ao fato de estar sozinha. Lavou as mãos e passou um pouco d'água na nuca. Encarou seu reflexo no espelho e suspirou. Por que tudo estava dando errado de repente? Nunca, nunca havia tido um mal primeiro encontro, mas em compensação o primeiro a dar errado estava se superando.

Juntando toda a calma que ainda possuía e ignorando perfeitamente as borboletas no estômago, Cana não sabia quando elas tinham chegado, mas as malditas deveriam estar sambando em sua barriga, porque a cada minuto estava mais nervosa. Voltou para o salão.

Laxus continuava comendo tranquilamente e sorriu ao vê-la. Um sorriso que mostrava que ele ainda lembrava do vexame anterior. Calma, calma e calma. Sentou-se e antes de voltar a comer foi abordada por uma dupla. Yago, Hugo, Yagami... Era alguma coisa assim o nome do rapaz acompanhado de uma loira muito bonita, não se lembrava ao certo, tinha saído com ele algumas vezes. O papo era ruim, em compensação o sexo era ótimo.

A moça pediu licença e foi ao banheiro, tirando o fato de ser extremamente chato encontrar um antigo caso quando estava em um encontro, aparentemente sua má sorte tinha ido embora, mas só aparentemente, porque trinta segundos depois que a garota saiu, uma outra, desta vez ruiva apareceu no recinto. Diga-se de passagem, furiosa.

Depois disso, tudo aconteceu rápido demais para que pudesse pensar direito, a garota gritou alguns impropérios chamando atenção de todos e em seguida tentou avançar na pobre e desavisada Cana que nada tinha a ver com a história. Explicação: a moça ruiva era a namorada do rapaz cujo nome ela não se lembrava o nome, e acidentalmente, confundiu a morena com a mulher loira que deveria ser a amante. O jovem bem que tentou contê-la, mas a mulher estava uma fera.

Derrubou Cana sobre a mesa e a todo custo tentava bater nela e como se não pudesse piorar, uma bandeja de sobremesa passou e a criatura teve a brilhante ideia de usar um dos doces para acertar a 'inimiga', e para infelicidade da filha de Gildarts, o doce sorteado foi uma torta de Kiwi repleta da frutinha como decoração.

Detalhe: Cana Alberona é terrivelmente alérgica a kiwi.

O contato com apele exposta foi fatal e a noite terminou em uma cama, mas não foi a sua ou a de Laxus, mas sim uma maca de hospital com uma solução anti-alérgica intravenosa fortíssima que provavelmente lhe daria alguns quilos a mais por retenção de líquido.

Evergreen finalmente conseguiu se conter e enxugando as lágrimas a olhou.

- Por tudo o que é mais sagrado, isso parece roteiro de filme pastelão! E eu reclamando das loucuras da Mirajane como cunhada! Garota, pode escolher três entre os pares de sapato que comprei, você merece!

- Não tem a menor graça, Evergreen! Foi um fiasco completo, jamais passei por algo assim! JAMAIS! E sabe quantos primeiros encontros eu já tive?

- Bem... Para tudo na vida tem uma primeira vez...

Uma nova explosão de risos e Cana se encolheu.

Desde o episódio, a morena não havia mais posto o pé para fora de casa. Não tinha coragem de voltar a guilda e ver Laxus, céus ele deveria estar rindo dela até agora. O mais profundo e verdadeiro fiasco de sua vida. Não sabia quando teria coragem de aparecer na frente dele de novo.

- O-Olha... Para de besteira, o Laxus está preocupado, esses dias eu peguei ele assuntando com a Mira o motivo do seu sumiço. – mais algumas risadas – T-Todo m-mundo p-passa por micos às vezes, o importante é rir com eles...

- Estou bem aqui em casa, Ever, muito obrigada.

- Não vai poder se esconder para sempre, Cana.

A mulher loira se levantou e ajeitou os fios desgrenhados.

- A Mira está organizando uma festa temática, alguma coisa a respeito de rock'n'roll dos bons, e nós duas sabemos que certamente alguém vai pagar um king kong daqueles, então bem... Nada como desgraça alheia para curar a nossa! Sem dizer que ouvi de uns planos malignos da Mira com direito a poções do amor, Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel e Levy... Essa festa hoje vai bombar! Apareça por lá!

- Er... Vou pensar!

- Pense com carinho... E cuidado para não achar nenhum kiwi perdido por aí...

Uma nova explosão de gargalhadas.

- Já entendi, boa tarde, Ever! Foi ótimo fazer compras com você!

- Okay, okay, já entendi! Estou indo, te espero mais tarde na guilda para ensinar a umas pirralhas como é que se dança!

- Yare, yare...

Cana enrolou-se em seu cobertor e afundou a cabeça entre os joelhos, ouviu a porta ser fechada e suspirou. Talvez aparecesse, qual era a chance de mais coisas bizarras acontecessem com ela?

Já eram quase dez horas da noite quando a maga das cartas saiu de casa. Usava uma calça de couro, top com estampa de leopardo, um colete por cima preto, cabelos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo alto e sapatos com estampa de leopardo. Os últimos presentes de Evergreen, a maga havia deixado sobre a mesinha de seu hall três caixas com três belos espécimes de sapato.

Fitou sua imagem no espelho, observou como sua marca da guilda ficava bem abaixo do colete, sentia-se nua quando tinha que usar uma roupa que a cobrisse. Saiu de casa e caminhou poucos minutos até a guilda. Do lado de fora já conseguia ouvir o som da música que tocava, nesse instante, _Animal Attraction. _

Mirajane sempre se superava, a guilda tinha definitivamente perdido o ar de taverna e ganhado um ar de boate de rock. Todos estavam vestidos a caráter e Cana avistou alguns rostos além da guilda como aquele amigo de Gray que gostava de Juvia, e os trimans da Blue Pegasus. Acenou para alguns conhecidos e pegou uma bebida para começar a noite. Realmente, Evergreen tinha toda razão, nada como desgraça alheia para fazer você se sentir melhor.

Ao som de _Sweet child o mine, _com a mistura de um pouco de poção do amor ao álcool que Levy ingeriu, a garota de cabelos azuis subiu em cima de uma das mesas e dançava como se o mundo fosse acabar mexendo os quadris generosos. Gajeel estava cercando bem embaixo com uma cara de poucos amigos e falou algo que provavelmente atiçou a pequena a pular em cima dele e o beijar selvagemente.

Do outro lado, Lucy estava fugindo de um Natsu que tentava de todas as maneiras dançar com a mínima distância possível e jorrava fogo em quem quer que olhasse para a loirinha. Por mavis, era ótimo assistir aquilo.

E claro que Mira fez confusão com poções e bebidas e nesse instante Gray e Lyon estavam dançando em cima de uma mesa, arrancando a roupa de maneira suspeita, causando fúria e hemorragias nasais em Juvia e Cheria. Com certeza Cana não deixaria o velho amigo esquecer de seu momento com o Bastile.

Nota mental: Não pegar nenhuma bebida que não fosse lacrada.

A essa altura, já estava mais tranquila e relaxada. Facilmente se moveu para pista de dança onde achou Ever, trocaram algumas palavras e por fim ambas as magas começaram a dançar indecentemente atraindo muitos olhares. _Can't stop loving you,_ tocava ao fundo, ditando o ritmo que os quadris e braços deveriam se mexer. Bebeu diretamente da boca da garrafa sua cerveja e ergueu os braços fechando os olhos. Nada como um pouco de álcool e música para relaxar.

Sem que notasse, terminou por desfazer seu penteado deixando seus fios livres caindo ondulantes sobre a cintura e quadris, hipnotizando os pobres desavisados que assistiam o show. Definitivamente, a Alberona era uma mulher com sensualidade a flor da pele. Música muito alta, meia-luz, flashes, fumaça, luzes coloridas e o som da festa a colocaram em transe.

Entre uma jogada de corpo e cabelo um braço forte passou ao redor de sua cintura, um tronco bem formado bateu contra suas costas, uma mão afastou seus cabelos do lado direito do pescoço, sentiu uma respiração perto de seu ouvido seguido de uma voz estrondosamente máscula que lhe arrepiou cada fio de cabelo.

- Bem vinda de volta aos vivos, Alberona.

Mavis do céu! Por dois segundos a mulher teve medo dos joelhos cederem.

- Laxus...

- Você desapareceu depois daquela noite e desde quando você não mora mais na Fairy Hills?

Malditas borboletas sapateadoras que voltaram a fazer um show. Respirou o mais pesadamente que conseguiu, tentando pegar todo o oxigênio possível para ajudar seu cérebro a trabalhar.

- Uma garota não pode ter uma vida amorosa com a Titânia fiscalizando a hora que você entra e sai de casa...

Uma risada de ambos e a música agora era _Girl I know_.

Juntando toda a força que conseguiu, girou o corpo no próprio eixo passando a ficar de frente com o Dreyar. Jogou os braços em volta do pescoço masculino e continuou a dançar. Ele queria falar mais algumas coisas, mas a morena usou dois dedos sobre os lábios dele para impedir de conversar. Só queria aproveitar o momento.

Cerca de mais três músicas depois, foi puxada para fora daquela bagunça de gente, bebida e som alto. Laxus falou alguma coisa sobre um lugar mais tranquilo para conversarem melhor, mas é claro que ela sabia que ele não queria conversar. Essa era a típica frase que precedia ser jogada contra uma parede para ser amassada deliciosamente.

Não podia estar mais enganada...

O casal se encaminhou para a parte frontal da guilda onde havia mesas de madeira debaixo de sombreiros, agora não havia ninguém ali, todos estavam na festa se divertindo. A maga estava sendo guiada por um braço ao redor de sua cintura e esperava ser atirada contra a parede mais próxima, mas isso não aconteceu.

O homem guiou-a até as mesas mais distantes da entrada da guilda para que não fossem incomodados por possíveis bêbados inconvenientes. Cana sentou-se sobre o tampo de madeira e o companheiro ao seu lado. Ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio aproveitando o frescor da noite repleta de estrelas.

- Então... Desde quando você saiu da Hills?

- Uns dois anos antes de Tenroujima, a Erza é um cão de guarda dos bravos, uma garota precisa de privacidade!

O loiro sorriu.

- Compreendo, mas e sua alergia?

- Sob controle, esperando só os três quilos a mais que aquele anti-alérgico monstruoso vai me dar.

Ele realmente queria conversar. Isso era totalmente chocante na visão de mundo da garota. Laxus fugia completamente do estereotipo ao qual estava acostumada, retirando-a de sua zona de conforto. Sabia perfeitamente como lidar com os homens com quem costumava sair, mas isso só porque eles agiam exatamente como ela esperava que eles agissem. Jamais havia lidado com alguém que, aparentemente, estava interessado nela. E por interessado, Cana se referia a garota por detrás do corpo bonito e senso de humor. Nunca tinha lidado com alguém que realmente olhava para a garota que existia ali escondida atrás do sorriso faceiro.

- Fiquei preocupado quando vi o resultado daquela torta na sua pele, ficou bem feio...

- Pois é...

Por que ele não agia como deveria agir? Por que não conseguia lidar direito com isso? O que o Dreyar queria com ela? E por que ele insistia tanto em ver a garota por trás de tudo aquilo? Não conseguia se sentir bem tão exposta a alguém. Seu coração retardado tinha decido disparar toda vez que o via e as malditas borboletas não paravam!

- O que quer comigo, Laxus?

Bem, depois de todos aqueles micos no primeiro encontro, mais um constrangimento não seria um grande problema. Só que era mais forte do que ela, precisava entender o que estava acontecendo. Não conseguia lidar com o desconhecido.

- Nani? – o loiro arqueou as sobrancelhas –

Já que tinha começado a se afogar, iria chutar o balde de uma vez. Levantou, ficando de frente para ele.

- Você não age como deveria! Qual é o seu problema? Não sei lidar com você! Tudo o que eu faço termina fatalmente em uma situação ridícula! Sabe quantas drogas de primeiros encontros perfeitos eu tive? Muitos, mas muitos mesmo e todos eles perfeitos! Por que só com você as coisas tinham que dar errado. E a culpa é toda sua, porque não age como deveria agir.

Tudo bem, aquilo foi um discurso confuso, frustrado e sem nexo. Mais uma cena ridícula para o inventário que havia construído com Laxus, mas quem ligava? A morena tinha chegado num ponto que pouco estava se lixando, só precisava entender!

Riso. A resposta dele ao seu discurso desesperado foi um riso cristalino que fez o sangue feminino ferver dentro das veias. O que tinha de tão engraçado? Tinha todo o direito de ficar frustrada com sua atual situação. Durante anos havia vivido de maneira satisfatória e de repente seu mundinho particular ruiu, e como se não pudesse piorar Laxus apareceu bagunçando ainda mais as coisas.

- O que te incomoda em como eu ajo? – perguntou realmente curioso –

- Tudo droga! Você não respeita o limite das conversas banais, mas que droga, quem disse que eu quero ter uma conversa de velhos amigos com você? E por que fica me induzindo a ficar curiosa sobre a sua vida, eu não quero saber, okay? E sobre aquele primeiro encontro ridículo e fracassado, por que ficou tão preocupado comigo? Por kami, aja como deve! Pare de ficar fazendo tipo!

A sobrancelha esquerda, a que tinha uma falha devido a cicatriz de raio, ergueu-se formando uma expressão bem interessante no rosto masculino. Okay, tinha acabado de assinar seu atestado de louca, mas naquele instante estava pouco importando. Ficaria constrangida depois.

- Você está com medo.

Afirmou com todas as letras.

- Nani? Medo de quê?

- Medo de mostrar como realmente é, eu incito as conversas mais profundas porque essa fachada que você mostra para todo mundo não me interessa, não quero ouvir as mesmas coisas que você fala para qualquer outra pessoa, quero ouvir suas verdadeiras opiniões. Me irrita quando tenta ser agradável demais, eu sei que isso não é você. Cana Alberona tem um humor ácido que eu gosto de ouvir. Sobre mim, só quero mostrar para você que bem... Mostrar como eu sou e foi realmente interessante descobrir como isso te interessa...

Chocada.

A Alberona estava chocada. Não esperava, nem em seu mais profundo momento de loucura ouvir uma coisa daquela de Laxus. Na verdade, não esperava ouvir aquilo de ninguém, afinal, por que uma pessoa gostaria de estar tão próxima da outra? Principalmente essa outra pessoa sendo ela.

- Eu quero você, Cana, mas eu quero você inteira!

Aquele era o momento propicio para correr, sumir ou desaparecer. É isso que se faz quando você ouve algo totalmente chocante e inesperado com o qual não sabe lidar. Sem contar que a maga tinha um histórico e tanto de fugas para com coisas que não consegue lidar. Indo pela premissa de que já tinha pagado todos os micos possíveis na frente do loiro, sair correndo para as montanhas mais próximas não era algo assim tão vexaminoso.

- Isso é loucura. Quanto já bebeu, Laxus?

- Não desvie do assunto.

- Eu só estou tentando entender o que está acontecendo aqui, tem alguma coisa muito errada!

- Com certeza tem algo errado: você. Nunca conheci mulher tão complicada! – o homem riu –

Os olhos violetas piscaram em completo estado de choque dando a Cana uma expressão extremamente engraçada.

- Isso só pode ser brincadeira, sério, quanto bebeu, Laxus?

- Não, por que parece tão chocada com o fato de eu estar interessado em você?

Aquilo com certeza era surreal.

- Você não entende, caras como você, não se interessam como garotas como eu. Caras como você dormem com garotas como eu e ponto.

Um par de sobrancelhas louras se arqueou. Realmente tinha ouvido o que achou que tinha ouvido? Não conseguia acreditar em seu ouvidos, simplesmente, era impossível que Cana tivesse falado aquilo. Que tipo de garota fala aquilo de si mesma?

Era uma linda tarde em Magnolia e um casal estava sentado em uma cafeteria do centro. Ficar na guilda era um tanto quanto tumultuado quando se queria paz para conversar. Sem dizer que ficar sobre os olhares famintos de Mirajane, a casamenteira, era incômodo e constrangedor. Fried realmente tinha que tomar alguma atitude para apagar essa animação toda de sua namorada.

Desde a festa, havia passado cerca de dois meses, entre alguns outros encontros ocasionais, missões solo para animar a vida e alguns drinks, o relacionamento havia progredido. Talvez não da maneira com que Laxus achou que aconteceria, a morena continuava com a ideia fixa de ter com ele o mesmo tipo de relacionamento que teve anteriormente com outras pessoas, kami... Como era difícil convencê-la de que realmente gostava dela.

- É realmente bizarro isso... – disse a mulher tomando seu cappuccino –

- O quê? – perguntou o loiro bebendo seu café preto sem açúcar –

- A gente saindo em plena luz do dia para tomar um café e conversar.

- O que há demais nisso? Estamos saindo, nada mais normal... Sem dizer que minha última missão foi puxada e ficar lá na guilda estava me irritando um pouco.

- É que acho incrível que estejamos juntos a praticamente dois meses, isso tudo depois de um primeiro encontro fracassado, uma conversa muito estranha depois de uma festa e que acima de tudo, você se recusa a dormir comigo.

O loiro riu.

- Pensei que já tivéssemos esclarecido isso, não me recuso a dormir com você, me recuso a dormir com você enquanto não entrar nessa cabeça dura que eu gosto de você de verdade.

- Você é um cara estranho, Laxus. Muito estranho. – disse a maga deitando a cabeça sobre a mesa –

- Então estamos empatados, porque você também é muito estranha, Cana.

A morena sorriu amena, realmente havia algo de muito estranho naquele relacionamento. Não estava acostumada a ser cuidada, cortejada, ouvida e respeitada. Não sabia como lidar com o fato de estar de fato no que as pessoas normais chamariam de relacionamento sério, com direito a encontros, conversas e intimidade não ligada a qualquer ato luxurioso.

Cada um continuava tendo sua vida e seu círculo social, mas no final do dia, ou após uma missão tinham um ao outro para se reconfortar. Já não se sentia mais solitária, vazia ou enfadada. Era tão fácil se acostumar a uma presença constante em sua vida. Quando ele a abraçava sentia-se acolhida, e quando era beijada, não sentia apenas desejo, sentia carinho e cuidado. Nunca havia estado com alguém que lhe quisesse tão bem. Na verdade, tinha a impressão de que ninguém nunca lhe quis tão bem.

Laxus estava lhe mostrando um mundo completamente novo, onde era especial para alguém. Logo ela, a garota sem nenhuma pretensão e com o maior histórico de relacionamentos tórridos da guilda. Tinha a impressão de que aquilo tudo era loucura de sua cabeça e que a qualquer momento tudo explodiria em milhões de pedaços, voltando a ser como antes.

O problema agora era que Cana já não tinha certeza se conseguia voltar. Não depois de conhecer o outro lado da história.

Gildarts estava de volta a guilda depois de quase seis meses.

Uma horda de magos o rodeava como sempre, cheios de perguntas e animação. Natsu mais que depressa o intimou para uma briga, esta que terminou dois segundos depois com um único golpe do mais velho. Foram algumas horas desde sua chegada até que Cana aparecesse no grêmio. Ainda não sabia muito bem como levar aquele relacionamento de pai e filha.

Chegou pisando fino com a esperança de tomar seu lugar em uma mesa sem ser notada. Mas não conseguiu dar nem o primeiro gole em sua bebida, o mago crash de alguma maneira desviou a atenção do tumulto a sua volta e notou-a, no cantinho, quase que escondida.

E ao vê-la, seu rosto se iluminou. Era sua filhinha afinal de contas. Um pedaço de Cornelia que kami havia lhe deixado para poder lembrar-se daqueles tempos de juventude sem tristeza. Num piscar de olhos o Clive se materializou ao lado de sua pequena para lhe envolver em um grande e caloroso abraço. Com um pouco de dificuldade, Cana retribuiu o carinho. Era tão difícil para ela toda essa coisa de importar-se com alguém.

E naquele momento, alguma coisa dentro da mulher se acendeu.

A expressão com que o pai a olhava, a felicidade que ele tinha ao vê-la depois de um período distante era muito parecido com o jeito que Laxus a olhava. Tudo bem que ainda não tinham ficado distantes seis meses, não tinham nem quatro de relacionamento, o máximo de tempo que tinham passado separados era duas semanas, mas mesmo assim a essência era a mesma.

O cuidado que o Dreyar tinha consigo, a maneira com que ele tentava conquistá-la, o jeito que a tratava... Tudo, tudo demonstrava que ele se importava. Tinha passado a vida toda se escondendo atrás de uma fachada distante, fingindo que não se importava, caindo de cama em cama tentando curar o vazio que sentia, mas não aceitava, e agora depois de anos solitários havia encontrado duas pessoas que se importavam.

Dois homens que a olhavam além da fachada que mostrava para todo mundo e que tentavam a todo custo se aproximar, mesmo estando sempre a levantar barreiras. Tudo porque tinha medo.

Medo de se envolver demais e terminar sozinha como no início.

O que não compreendia era que eles apenas gostavam dela, não havia nenhum motivo especial, para eles não precisava ser forte, ou ter poder, só precisava estar lá. Algo inato e simples. Gildarts soltou seu abraço e olhou para a filha.

- Tudo bem, Cana?

Não estava acostumado a não ser empurrado após dez segundos de contato com ela.

- Tudo bem, pai...

E então ela sorriu e sentaram-se para beber.

Cana estava deitada na cama de Laxus sobre o edredom roxo, tinham ido até a casa que ele dividia com Fried e Bixlow para o loiro tomar um banho, ele chegou de uma missão mais cedo e ainda não tinha passado em casa. Do lado de fora estourava uma tempestade e a morena estava deitada abraçada em um travesseiro esperando que ele saísse do banheiro.

Tinham planos de voltar à guilda, mas com o mundo desabando, duvidava muito que fossem fazê-lo. Desde o dia em que o pai chegou, a mulher estava se dando conta de algo que a muito tempo parecia estar claro para o resto do mundo. Isso lhe aquecia o peito de uma maneira que não estava acostumada, será que era isso estar apaixonada?

Terminou levantando da cama e indo até o guarda-roupa dele, abriu uma das portas procurando algo que pudesse usar para dormir. Encontrou uma jaqueta de moletom cinza que ele deveria usar só para praticar esportes, já servia. Tirou-a lá de dentro, fechou a porta e depois retirou a jaqueta que usava, o cinto e a calça, colocando-os dobrados sobre a mesinha que ali havia. Vestiu o moletom que por ser de Laxus era praticamente do tamanho de um vestido, fechou o zíper e dobrou as mangas até os cotovelos.

Saiu do quarto caminhando tranquilamente pelo corredor da casa até a cozinha americana, já que ficariam ali precisariam jantar. Não havia mais ninguém em casa além dos dois, sendo assim, todas as luzes estavam desligadas. Abriu a geladeira e olhou o que tinha lá dentro. Decepcionante.

Cana não esperava lá grande coisa da casa de três solteiros, mas convenhamos que Fried morava ali e que isso deveria fazer alguma diferença. Mas aparentemente apesar de todos aqueles bons modos e trejeitos duvidosos, o mago verde era como qualquer solteiro que morava sozinho quando se relacionava a despensa.

Não que fosse uma eximia dona de casa, mas com certeza não deixava faltar as vitaminas básicas em sua geladeira, afinal, bebendo como bebia sempre era bom ter de tudo um pouco em casa para que alguma de suas ressacas não terminasse lhe matando. Terminou tirando alguns ovos, queijo e tomate para fazer omeletes.

Sim, sabia cozinhar. O que poderia fazer, desde pequena teve que se virar e cozinhar a própria comida gerava uma bela economia. Encontrou uma frigideira e uma colher para mexer. Preparou e o que precisava para fazer cinco omeletes. Uma para si e as outras para Laxus. O Dreyar comia o suficiente para três pessoas, assim como a maior parte dos rapazes da guilda e Erza.

Rapidamente fez o que tinha para fazer, colocou a mesa para duas pessoas. A essa altura o companheiro já deveria estar saindo do banho e não encontrando-a no quarto viria a sua procura. Deixou as coisas arrumadas na mesa e atravessou para a sala que ainda mantinha a luz desligada. Chegou até a janela onde a chuva batia e apoiou-se nessa parede com as mãos dentro dos bolsos da jaqueta.

Sempre gostou de usar jaquetas masculinas. Nunca ficou com alguém tempo o suficiente para pegar roupas emprestadas como fez naquele dia, mas ocasionalmente um de seus namorados esqueciam jaquetas em sua casa e como não voltavam para buscar na maioria das vezes, terminava ficando com elas e as usando ocasionalmente em dias frios. As blusas de frio que usava para ir a guilda no inverno em sua maioria eram de Gray, eram amigos de infância e toda vez que lhe fazia uma visita não só sua jaqueta ficava para trás devido sua maneira ridícula de ficar pelado. Era mais ou menos uma troca, ele deixava as roupas para trás e para usar, Cana lavava as roupas com as suas, devolvendo posteriormente limpas.

Por isso, não tinha uma única jaqueta comprida para o inverno, mesmo que não estivesse com alguém, o que nunca acontecia, sempre havia as blusas de Gray. Na verdade estava com três jaqueta de couro dele em seu guarda-roupas, tinha que lembrar de devolver.

Um raio iluminou a sala e Laxus coincidentemente a chamou, aparecendo na ponta do corredor. Usava uma calça de moletom e chinelos.

- Pensei que íamos voltar a guilda...

- Se está com vontade de ficar molhado até os ossos... – falou dando os ombros –

- Eu conheço esse moletom... – falou com um meio sorriso nos lábios –

- Precisava de uma roupa para dormir... – entraram na cozinha – Será que nem com três pessoas numa casa vocês são capazes de fazer compras? Céus, nem a minha despensa nunca chegou a níveis tão horríveis!

- Somos homens, Cana! Essa coisa de supermercado semanal não é com a gente! Sem dizer que se não tem nada em casa, sempre podemos comer na guilda!

- Oh, sim... Muito masculino!

Sentaram-se para comer e obviamente que Laxus não podia deixar de cutucar.

- Quem diria que Cana Alberona tem talentos culinários!

- Tsk... Uma garota tem que saber se virar, agora cale a boca e coma!

Ficaram em um silêncio confortável comendo, isso era tão estranho. Nunca conviveu com alguém tão de perto. E agora estava quase brincando de casinha com o loiro a sua frente, tirando a parte que eles ainda não tinham chegado a fazer a parte mais divertida. Isso a fez rir não intencionalmente. Quem diria que logo ela teria um relacionamento de quatro meses... Um recorde, e ainda mais sem sexo. O inferno deveria estar congelando.

- Do que está rindo? – indagou franzindo o cenho –

- Nada... – a morena sorriu – Só uns pensamentos idiotas...

- Hum...

Depois de devidamente jantados, havia a questão da louça. Não iria lavar além de ter cozinhado e Laxus afirmou que ele e os rapazes tinham um trato de tirar no palitinho quando pia ficava cheia e ainda não era dia da diarista que mantinha a casa arrumada. Definitivamente, ridículo. A morena obrigou-o a lavar. Sentando-se no balcão de mármore para assistir o fiasco. Com certeza como lavador de louça, o Dreyar era um excepcional mago.

Quando já estava tudo limpo, o homem caminhou até a namorada, bem aparentemente era esse o tipo de relacionamento que mantinham, e lhe beijou. Um beijo para lá de indecente diga-se de passagem. Cana nunca havia beijado ninguém que fizesse aquilo do mesmo jeito que o loiro fazia. Será que o fato deles realmente nutrirem algum tipo de sentimento um pelo outro, porque sim ela já assumia para si mesma que sentia algo por ele, deixava aquilo diferente?

Enfiou os dedos nos cabelos claros e macios trazendo-o mais para perto e sentiu que era reciproco quando uma mão grande serpentou dentro de seus fios castanhos. Pararam por falta de ar e ao abrir os olhos encontrou os olhos acinzentados a fitando. Nunca ninguém tinha a olhado assim. Nunca tinham lhe tratado com tanto carinho e respeito. Sentiu um nó na garganta e para sua sorte, o mago começou a distribuir uma trilha de beijos desde o queixo até o pescoço, bem pertinho do ouvido. Sentiu o corpo todo respondendo, mas é claro que não nutria nenhuma esperança dele realmente terminar com aquilo, sabia que só iriam até certo ponto.

E como para coroar tal atitude, a porta da cozinha se abriu revelando dois gatos escaldados: Bixlow e Lisanna. Como o mago da possessão não podia deixar a situação passar despercebida, logo tratou de falar:

- Por Mavis, a Lis e eu não precisamos ver essas coisas na cozinha! Eu como aqui sabiam?

E riu sendo acompanhado de seus bonequinhos.

- Oh claro, porque vocês não estavam suspeitamente enroscados na pia semana passada!

Disse Cana rindo alto de ver o constrangimento da dupla. A Albina bateu no namorado com algo que deveria ser sua bolsa e inflou as bochechas coradas!

- A gente podia dormir sem essa, Bix!

Laxus riu e tirou a namorada do balcão indo para o quarto, aparentemente tinha uma nova dupla interessada na cozinha. Esperava que Mirajane não resolvesse aparecer naquela noite para visitar Fried, porque com certeza teriam de fazer obras se a demonia descobrisse o que acontecia no quarto de Bixlow.

Ainda estava chovendo quando amanheceu.

Cana acordou e em seguida espreguiçou-se percebendo que estava sozinha na cama, Laxus ocupava muito mais espaço do que convinha, então se ele estivesse lá, não conseguiria se esticar como uma gatinha num balaio de algodão. Sentou-se sobre o lençol e coçando o olho viu o loiro sentado na poltrona do quarto com uma caneca na mão que deveria ter café.

- Bom dia... – disse baixinho –

- Hum? – ele a olhou – Bom dia...

- Quantas horas em?

- Quase dez, pensei que não fosse acordar mais.

- Tsk... Não tenho culpa se você acorda com a galinhas!

- Cana, Mirajane descobriu que a Lisanna dormiu no quarto do Bixlow... Foi um Deus nos acuda aqui! A sala e a cozinha estão destruídas! O Fried ainda está nocauteado porque tentou segurar a Mira! Como você não acordou?

- Wow... Por que não me chamou? Adoro ver o circo pegar fogo!

- Um pedaço da casa foi destruído, rolou a maior pancadaria, eu estava tentando impedir de rolar um assassinato aqui, se você não acordou com isso... Duvido muito que te chamar adiantaria muita coisa!

A morena bufou, jogou as cobertas de lado e se levantou. O chão estava tão frio... Ignorou isso indo até o banheiro fazer sua higiene matinal. Quando saiu, Laxus continuava sentado na poltrona tomando café e lendo o jornal.

- Então, tem café ainda lá na cozinha?

- A Mira estava cozinhando dá última vez que fui lá fora... Só espero que não seja a língua do Bixlow! – Dreyar riu –

- A cozinha não tinha sido destruída?

- A garota faz milagres!

Quando a morena estava prestes a sair, o mago arqueou suas sobrancelhas.

- Hey...

- Hum? – Cana se virou para ele com a mão na maçaneta –

- Vai mesmo lá fora vestida assim?

- Hum? Vou! O que tem?

- O Fried, o Bixlow – se ainda estiver vivo- e o Elfman estão aqui!

- Eu ando de capri e biquíni, aqui não tem menos pano do que uso normalmente!

- Não, vista alguma coisa decente!

A maga revirou os olhos e pegou suas calças vestindo-as, mas continuando com o moletom, estava com frio.

- Satisfeito? – ironizou antes de sair –

- Muito melhor! – o mago sorriu fazendo-a ficar ainda mais irritada –

Alguns minutos depois, ela voltou com uma caneca sobrevivente do massacre e um bolo, provavelmente feito por Mira, sabe kami com que ingredientes já que os armários estavam vazios. Subiu na cama e ligou o lacrima vision do recinto.

- Nem quero ver a cara do inquilino de vocês quando vir aquilo lá... A Mira pegou pesado!

- Eu já avisei que me recuso a pagar por algo que não é minha culpa, vou é procurar um lugar só para mim... Já estou ficando velho para continuar morando numa republica, ainda mais com esses loucos!

- Bem, eu gostava de morar na Hills, mas chega uma hora que fica meio complicado... E morar sozinho é uma boa experiência!

Nada como meio litro de café para acordar uma garota e apesar de não saber como Mira fez o bolo tinha que assumir que estava ótimo. Terminou colocando o prato na mesinha de cabeceira e cobrindo as pernas com o edredom enquanto ainda aproveitava sua cafeína. E em meio ao silêncio e a programação da manhã, a morena resolveu fazer a pergunta que estava lhe atormentando.

- Oe, Laxus...

- Sim? – o loiro desviou a atenção de seu sofá –

- Você gosta mesmo de mim, não é? – disse tranquilamente –

O homem franziu o cenho estranhando a conversa.

- Sim, é meio o que tenho falado nos últimos meses...

- Hum... Por quê?

- Como assim porquê, Cana?

- Por que gosta de mim? Eu não faço o tipo de garota que atrai ninguém para um relacionamento sério, nós nunca fomos próximos... Isso não faz o menor sentido.

O homem suspirou e se levantou deixando seu jornal e café para trás, caminhou até a cama onde se sentou na beirada.

- Esse não é o tipo de coisa que faz sentindo, simplesmente teve um dia que eu reparei em você, demorou um tempo até eu conseguir um motivo para me aproximar, e aparentemente o destino fez sua parte quando nos encontramos algumas vezes após missões... Começamos a conversar e de repente passei a ficar mais e mais interessado. Principalmente quando tentava se afastar, quanto mais queria se esconder, mais eu queria te achar... – levou a mão até o rosto feminino – Então te chamei para aquele encontro...

Cana fez uma careta, ainda não gostava de lembrar daquele fiasco.

- Aquela tragédia, você quis dizer?

- Primeiros encontros sem constrangimentos não podem ser chamados de primeiros encontros bem sucedidos! – riu – Mas por que está me perguntando isso agora? O que aconteceu que finalmente fez sua ficha cair para algo que venho tentando te convencer a meses?

- O velhote voltou depois de seis meses em missão e o jeito que ele olhou para mim foi bem parecido com o que olha às vezes... Não sei explicar bem...

- Espera... Você finalmente entendeu uma coisa que tenho deixado claro há meses só por conta do velho? Tipo, o que isso quer dizer?

- Quer dizer que o Gildarts foi a primeira pessoa que olhou para mim do jeito que eu sou e me aceitou independente de qualquer coisa... Ele fica inusitadamente feliz por me ver, e você age muito parecido e também por minha causa... Tem noção do quanto isso é assustador?

- Então quer dizer que eu só precisava ter trazido o velho para resolver?

A morena riu.

- Talvez...

Deixou o corpo cair sobre o colchão ficando deitada com as costas nele. Os fios castanhos se espalharam sobre os lençóis negros e Cana sorriu levemente jogando os braços para trás. Estava bem mais leve depois daquela conversa. Laxus gostava dela e bem ela ainda não entendia bem o motivo disso, mas já conseguia aceitar o fato.

- Isso quer dizer que agora você vai dormir comigo, certo?

A risada estrondosa do namorado fez a garota rir e abrir os olhos. Ela estava falando sério, já fazia quase oito meses que ela não tinha nenhum tipo de sexo, isso era de acabar com uma garota jovem cheia de saúde e hormônios.

- Sim, Cana isso quer dizer que agora eu vou dormir com você.

Laxus estava debruçado sobre o corpo feminino e sorriu felinamente, oh sim, ele pretendia passar muito tempo em contato com aquele corpinho. Aproximou o rosto do dela depositando um beijo nos lábios.

- Na verdade, isso quer dizer que vamos fazer sexo até a senhorita pedir arrego.

A Alberona riu.

- Oh... isso me parece promissor! Mas eu garanto que sou páreo duro, não vá pensando que vou pedir arrego tão fácil!

- Você nunca passou uma noite inteira com Laxus Dreyar, baby...

E assim os dois começaram a se beijar, mas depois que o moletom cinza foi arrancado, ouviu-se um barulho de parede quebrando. O mago quebrou o beijo e afundou o rosto no pescoço e cabelos da namorada.

- Eu não quero nem imaginar o motivo de mais essa zona...

Cana sorriu.

- Então por que a gente não vai lá para casa? Lá não vai ter nenhum bando de loucos quebrando paredes...

- Perfeito!

Dito e feito, no segundo seguinte já estavam de pé e saindo apressados para o apartamento da Alberona. Laxus teve a impressão de que talvez devesse ficar e ajudar Bixlow, mas sinceramente, ninguém mandou ele sua garota não serem mais discretos com seu relacionamento sendo que ela tem um par de irmãos mais velhos malucos e super-protetores!

Sem dizer que já fazia muito tempo que ele estava solitário, com certeza ele não deixaria a namorada sair do perímetro da cama nas próximas vinte e quatro horas.

**Owari...**

**Então bonecas, o que acharam? E se tiver algum menino lendo, desculpe o bonecas, mas é que geralmente são garotas que leem fics! Hahahhahahah Essa foi uma coisa que escrevi alucinadamente durante algumas madrugadas! Então relevem minha loucura... Será que alguém ai gostou e vai comentar? Espero que sim. U,U **

**Kisskiss Anny Taisho**


End file.
